


【泰悠】义理爱

by Lilyumi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyumi/pseuds/Lilyumi
Summary: 泰悠ao，发情期doi
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	【泰悠】义理爱

他从枕头和厚被子的包围里醒过来，又因为随即而来的昏沉闭上眼。  
房间里没有其他人，玫瑰的气味也变淡了很多。他把手举到眼前，勉强抬起眼皮，看见了被胶带粘在手臂上的棉球，后颈也还残留着轻微的疼痛感。  
李泰容大概先给他打了抑制剂又做了临时标记才走的，至少让他挺过了李泰容去拍摄的这几个小时。盖在身上的厚被子压在酸软的四肢上像是有千斤重，他费力地从床上坐起身来，发烫的身体接触到冷空气止不住地颤抖。  
他咬咬牙还想挺一会，身体不由自主地就往被子里钻了进去。床是李泰容的，一缩进去沉稳的雪松气息就把他彻底地裹起来。他埋进被子里还是冷得发抖，攥着被角用力地深吸几口气才平静下来，等待身体回暖的时间里他左右看了看，迅速地伸出手抓住冰凉的手机又马上缩了回来，带进了一股冷气。  
他哆嗦着摁亮屏幕，最上面是几分钟前李泰容发来的信息，写着订好的酒店和房间号。  
拍摄应该快结束了。他努力撑起沉重的眼皮，头晕还有发展出头痛的趋势。不能拖了，马上出门。  
无力的手扒拉了三次才把被子掀开，他用手掌撑着床侧着支起半个身子来，用力晃晃发昏的脑袋，靠着两条打摆的腿站起身，随便换了身衣服把自己裹得严严实实，临出门前又退回来，捡了丢在床上的一条围巾绕在脖子上才出了门。  
经过客厅的时候文泰一正坐在沙发上，随口问了句晚上回来吃饭吗。他站住顿了两秒，摇摇头。  
“路上小心。”  
他低着头匆匆出了门。

强撑着到了酒店房间门口，拿卡刷开了门之后压着把手一把推开，里头只有一片空荡荡的黑。他的视线没有着落地淹没在眼前的一片黑暗里，靠着墙缓过了劲，才把房卡插进去，手垂下来时“啪”地一把打开了开关，眼前比起黑暗稍微明亮了几分，酒店房间昏暗的光线只把整整齐齐没有生气的床照得灰蒙蒙的，像他现在拖着发情期的身体喘不上气的样子。  
他反手关上门，脚步虚浮地走向床，一头栽在床上。身体得到了环境足够安全的讯号后很快松懈下来，随之而来的还有被压抑而更加来势汹汹的情潮。  
他能感觉到下身不受控制地流出来了什么，腿间立刻感觉到潮湿的暖意，在逐渐模糊的意识里他挣扎着扯下裤子蹬下床，避免了穿着全都湿透的裤子回去的可能后，才钻进厚重的、密不透风的被子里去。  
生理本能让思维也变得迟钝了很多，他感觉不到自己在被子里闷了多久，一低头闻到围巾上残留着的alpha的味道，胡乱地把它从脖子上扯下来，几乎把脸全埋进了那团毛线里，拼命地汲取一点稀薄的慰藉。直到掩盖自己的被子被李泰容一把拉开，新鲜而冰凉的空气才久违地扑到脸上。  
虽然不是第一次，但他多少还是从alpha的脸上看到了些微的惊讶。Alpha天性无法理解omega，他想。他刚刚结束一次高潮，夹在腿间的手还没来得及收回来，黏糊糊地沾着流出来的爱液，下体因为经受了高强度的刻意刺激有些酸软，他把自己藏在被子里搞得一塌糊涂。在看到脱了外套衣衫端正、眼睛里还带着不解的alpha——他的解救者的那一刻，他突然对自己感到一阵恶心。李泰容大概也看不起他，只是个发情期而已，就能让他软弱而又浪荡地求着自己操他。  
他喘着气躲开李泰容的视线，手里的围巾却舍不得推开。围巾的主人把它拿走，犹豫了一下，又把身上的衣服全脱了下来，被子里随后钻进来一个光溜溜的人，手掌揉揉他的头发，用手臂把他圈了起来。  
李泰容也瘦得很，除了对omega天生的性吸引力以外没有哪点像世俗认知里的alpha。他枕着没什么肌肉的手臂，被揽在怀里脸只能贴着单薄的胸膛。雪松的气味逐渐填充他的鼻腔，他耸耸鼻子，alpha的信息素让身体再一次变得躁动起来。呼吸逐渐变得粗重，他下意识地往李泰容身上贴，抱着温热的身体时感觉到了下面顶着自己的阴茎。大家不过都是遵循本能的动物，他浑浑噩噩地想，又埋在李泰容锁骨上用力地深吸一下。抱着他的手在他的背上腰上紧贴着摸来摸去，用力大了点，他从鼻子里发出意义不明的闷声闷气来，张开嘴啃面前凸起来的漂亮骨头。  
没咬两下被李泰容硬生生推开，刚刚还沉醉在信息素的安抚里的人不满地拧着眉，看着李泰容的视线还是模糊朦胧的，看着看着模糊的人影自己先动起来，他以为自己闻多了信息素脑袋发昏，刚一张开嘴就被柔软的舌头全都堵上，唔唔嗯嗯地说不出话，舌头被啜得发麻，腰被搂着往前抵，紧紧贴着李泰容的肚皮和下体。他被亲得脑子迷迷糊糊，嘴巴像要被全裹住一样，软绵绵想推开李泰容的手压在alpha还算结实的手臂肌肉上，下意识地握住，反倒像鼓励对方一样被更用力地抱紧，从嘴到身体都快被嵌进去。  
下面早就湿透了，李泰容还在温温柔柔地亲他的眼睛鼻子，他烦躁起来，晃着脑袋躲开，嘴里哼哼唧唧地说难受，好难受。  
李泰容的手往下摸，他的一边腿被抬高搭到李泰容腰上，下面打开来，人还跟李泰容缠得更紧，于是那只手勾着膝窝沿着大腿往上摸到腿根，在屁股上捏了一把，他颤了一下，在手指按在湿答答的入口时忍不住缩了缩身体。  
还没完全打开的入口被指尖按揉着，他能感受到那里的神经一跳一跳地跟着alpha的节奏变得兴奋起来，他贴着李泰容的脸喘息，压抑在喉咙里的短促的叫声也全都被耳朵收进去。  
揉得他浑身发抖后，那根手指才试探着用指尖戳了戳湿软的入口，轻易地就塞进去了一段指节，马上又接着插进来更多。身体敏感得连手指也紧紧吸着，他跟着不停颤栗，又顾忌着塞在下体里的手指不敢乱动。他一呼一吸间都鲜明地感知着它的存在，并且隐秘地更加兴奋起来。  
一根手指在里面能够顺畅地进出后立刻就增加到了两根，因为做家务而显得有些粗糙的手指抵着穴口撑开，把手指慢慢塞进湿热的内里。他眯着眼抿着嘴，手指在渴求交合的地方进进出出，为了打开他，又屈起撑开里面，左右绕了绕打着转，又伸直了捅到深里去，来来回回地用两根手指操他。他忍不住抱着李泰容，绷着声音小声地叫。发情期的omega连手指的刺激也忍耐不住，在又一次被屈起的指节顶弄时紧紧抱住了救命稻草，呜咽着就达到了高潮。  
手指从他的身体里抽了出去，他松了搂着李泰容的手急促地喘气，下巴被往下钻的脑袋顶着抬高起来，露出脆弱致命的咽喉落到李泰容的牙尖，供人舔咬啃噬。  
从本能里引发的恐惧反倒让身体更兴奋起来，刚高潮过的身体立刻又缠上alpha求欢。他仰着头呜呜地哭叫，手脚并用抱着夹着李泰容，感觉到有硬着的东西戳了戳穴口，马上又湿漉漉地流出温热的黏液。他双臂都圈着李泰容的脖子紧紧抱着，低下头脸颊抵着头顶祈求着，“泰容，泰容，帮帮我，快点……”  
抬高的一条腿被手握着大腿内侧打开，那根阴茎挤进入口直直地往里顶，他尖叫起来，所有神经都高度紧绷，直到它完全地塞进来，满满当当地填进他的身体。他连呼吸也紧张起来，时时刻刻都能感觉体内那根东西的跳动，还有它和自己的紧密联系。他恍惚间意识到这根阴茎是他的队友的，是他们亲爱的队长李泰容的，李泰容不应该在这里，至少不应该是用他的阴茎为omega队友排忧解难解决生理需求。  
但在仅剩的理智里冒头的那一点负罪感和背德感，在阴茎往外抽出的一刻立刻被欲望压制占据了上风，他吸着鼻子悄悄地夹紧它，生怕它抽出去了就不再插进来，下一次被猛地插进深处时又忍不住“啊”地叫出声来。他的身体背离他的理智欢迎李泰容的侵犯，甚至欢呼雀跃地紧紧缠着它夹紧它迎合它，他的心脏也背弃他，为李泰容埋在他身体里这件事而感到安全又兴奋，连腺体也要受影响，他的信息素突然满到快要溢出来，玫瑰花的香气几乎把他们全都包裹起来。  
被无意勾引的alpha更加不能保持冷静，一手抱紧他的腰就大开大合地往里面操，他被钉在李泰容胯上，叫出来的声音连自己都觉得是不知廉耻。快感一遍遍冲刷他的四肢百骸，矛盾的情感在脑海里交战，他抱着李泰容的手摸到了后颈上还没来得及撕下的膏药，下体却因为本能一波一波地涌出爱液，连带着把李泰容的腿也搞得湿漉漉一片。alpha顾着操他放弃了口舌的安抚，他只能独自面对自己作为omega的脆弱和拖累别人的自责，高潮到来时，跟着穴里的淫水一起流出来的还有他眼睛里蓄着的泪水。  
他边抽着鼻子哭边被操得嗯嗯啊啊地叫，李泰容听见声音不对，抬起头就对上红眼睛的大花脸。alpha慌得硬生生停下来，一连串地问是不是弄疼了还是不想做了，他瘪着嘴眼睛好像反倒更酸涩了，于是摇摇头，把自己往李泰容怀里送送，说话时还带着鼻音，“继续……想做……”  
高潮后还在痉挛的穴道敏感，反过来又带给阴茎更大的快感，李泰容刻意放缓了速度，温柔地插进他的身体里再抽出，轻轻地亲他的眼睛，亲他的脸颊。他慢慢平静下来，又被往深处用力地顶弄的阴茎顶得晕头转向。  
好舒服。他的生殖腔还没打开，被李泰容一下一下地撞，恐惧被淹没在带着痛的快感里，他只觉得还远远不满足，缠着李泰容想要更多。  
他被抱着转过身，仰躺着打开腿缠上李泰容的腰。阴茎再一次深深地插进他的身体里，李泰容弯下腰抱着他，啃咬omega此时同样也很敏感的颈侧和胸口。他不自觉地抬高胯迎合李泰容，迷迷糊糊间看到趴在自己身上卖力操穴的alpha额角有汗流下来，抬手用双臂搂着李泰容，凑近去伸出舌头舔快要滴下来的汗水，摇摇晃晃地舔了几次才成功。  
“这算邀请吗？”  
他隐约听见李泰容说了什么，脑袋处理不过来，下意识回了一声“嗯？”。  
他被抱了起来，着力点落在屁股上，屁股落在李泰容腿上。  
那根东西又插进来，这次是从下往上顶。和李泰容的做爱从来是为了渡过发情期，不管是他还是李泰容都没试过把这件事变成情趣，循规蹈矩地用疼痛和不适锁住自己，像惩罚一样。  
也许别人就可以没有负担地做炮友。李泰容抱着他往上顶，他几乎要以为自己被顶穿了。现在自己也变成这样了吗。  
坐在怀里的姿势难以支撑身体，他只能依靠面前的人，李泰容托着他的屁股，饶有趣味地捏捏，亲着他说悠太的屁股好软。他嗯嗯啊啊地讲不出话，被挑逗的话刺激得下面的水更加流个不停，被握着腰往下压又同时被深顶时终于绷不住，带着哭腔叫着说泰容，太深了、要操坏了。因为极度的快感而溢出来的泪水，混合着汗水在他胡乱亲着李泰容的脸时留在那上面，他低着头找李泰容的嘴唇，找不见时委委屈屈地蹭着李泰容，被裹着嘴亲了一通又气喘吁吁地抵着额头，意犹未尽地舔着嘴唇。  
快攀上高潮时李泰容把他放下仰躺着，omega的双腿被举起来，他第一次看见自己和李泰容相连的样子。属于另一个人的、alpha的阴茎，插在他的身体里。  
李泰容和他连为一体。  
他能感到生殖腔正在逐渐被打开。omega最重要又最脆弱的、孕育生命的地方，几乎要被李泰容的阴茎挤进去了。操弄的时候阴茎挤进去一点又退出来，仿佛被操的应该是生殖腔一样，仅仅是腔口被磨过就泛起一阵阵的快感。  
他慌忙伸手要抱李泰容，在他身上做最后冲刺的alpha弯腰抱住他，被努力仰起头的人堵住嘴。李泰容索性把他折起来，压在他身上边干边亲，所有挠人心肺的叫声都被独吞进了肚。  
他又泄过一次，脱力地瘫在床上，只有下体还被抓着操。突然阴茎捅进了生殖腔，他痛得弹起来，从一片空白中清醒过来，“不要，不能怀孕，不要射……”  
生殖腔不是该用来交合的器官，alpha的进入只会让omega痛苦不堪，李泰容也有本能，他被李泰容紧紧抱着不停地亲，耳朵里都是喃喃念着的悠太、悠太。  
不能，不可以。他下意识地抗拒着摇头，断断续续地重复着不能，我不能怀孕，我不想离开。  
李泰容握住他手臂的手几乎要把他掐出淤青。紧接着，已经在胀大但尚未成结的阴茎硬生生拔了出去。  
他痛得惨叫，被翻过身咬住了后颈的腺体，李泰容的牙齿深深地嵌进皮肉里，牙印至少要留上五六天才会彻底消失。那根胀大的阴茎顶在他屁股上，最后在后腰上被射了一滩精液。  
他再也没有力气起身，趴在床上快要睡过去，迷迷糊糊间感觉有人拿着温热的毛巾替自己擦干净身体，又清理了一塌糊涂的下体，动作轻柔地擦拭他还有些肿痛的私处。  
“悠太、悠太。”  
他抬起眼皮，意识还在慢慢回笼，眼睛里看到李泰容蹲在面前看自己。  
“该回去了。”  
他埋在枕头里闷闷地一点点清醒。他有点犹豫，思考着该让李泰容先回去，分开走。  
“……悠太？”  
“……嗯。“  
“肚子饿吗？回去我做点东西一起吃吧。”李泰容边说边扶着他坐起身，给到处是情欲痕迹的身体一件件套上衣服。  
“泰容……”  
李泰容停下手看着他的眼睛。  
“要，泡菜炒饭。”

—END—


End file.
